Twisted Cycle
by Sailor Pluto
Summary: Everyone thought it was over and that it had all come to an end. Yet history has a nasty habit of repeating itself and this is a truly twisted cycle. She's all grown up now and she's ruthless as hell and attempting to follow her father's notorious criminal status, but she will soon realize just how bad and horrendous it'll be when it all finally comes to an end.


Twisted Cycle

By Sailor Pluto

(A/N: This is my first story in the Breaking Bad section so bare with me, this idea came to mind immediately after watching the final two episodes in the series and engrained itself into my mind immediately after rewatching the final two episodes in the series. So I hope this story comes out well and I hope you all like it! Be Kind and enjoy!)

Marine Anderson was standing on the street corner laughing and smoking with his friends, he was also a notorious drug dealer. "Yeah man, that ho has no clue that I double crossed her." he laughed. "She's so fucking stupid, I can't believe it actually worked! What a retard!" His other friends laughed. "Yeah man, she's good for a fuck but she's too dumb to actually take us on!" his friend said while Marine laughed along with him.

Then all of a sudden someone spoke behind him, it was a girl's voice. "Really? I'm too fucking stupid? I'm a fucking ho? Where's my money asshole? You're holding out on me!" She snapped vicious as she glared at him and when Marine turned to face her, he found himself staring down the barrel of a gun.

"Whoa, calm yourself Foxfire!" Marine said. "NO! YOU SHUT THE HELL UP MOTHERFUCKER!" Foxfire yelled back at him. "Where's my damn money? How dare you make it out like I'm basically an ignorant whore! YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHAT I'VE DONE FOR YOU!" The girl called Foxfire was not backing down.

"Dumbass fucking ho! I'm not giving you the money! You don't deserve it and you did nothing but fuck me just like the damn whore you are!" This caused Foxfire to grind her teeth. "Oh so you wanna take credit for what I did?! Partner?! That's what we supposedly are or were am I right? Also tell the truth you didn't fuck me, I wouldn't touch your nasty ass with a ten foot pole!"

Marine put his hand down to reach for his handgun but Foxfire moved over aiming the gun at his head. "If you touch that fucking gun I'll blow your brains out right now!" Marine merely laughed defiantly. "HO! You can even pull the trigger!" BANG! Firefox pulled the trigger having aimed directly at his head. "I just did pull the trigger and I'm not a ho!"

Then Firefox turned on his friends with a nasty and truly wicked look on her face.

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

Skyler jumped hearing the sound of gunshots and looked around rather quickly and even peered out of the windows. Maybe she was over reacting and it was just a car backfiring but the littlest things especially at night were constantly causing her to jump up and freak out. It had all been Walt's fault and even though he had long been dead, she was still blaming him for what she had become.

That night when they found him dead, everything that had led up to his death had been absolutely horrible. No one in the family had ever properly found out the truth behind his death but the police had found the car he had been driving with an assualt rifle in the truck connected to a moving device of some sort. The gun was empty but the device was still moving.

Several dead men and Walt having taken a shot from one of the bullets was found dead in a methlab, how fitting Skyler had thought.

No one knew where Jesse Pinkman had gone, they had completely lost track of him and all they knew was that he had stolen a car and apparently taken off in it. They had at least managed to find the bodies of Hank and Steve.

The funeral had been simply horrible and Marie obviously had not been herself for weeks which turned into months which turned into years. She was pretty okay now a days but not so much, she was currently living with Skyler. Meanwhile Walt Jr. had legally changed his name to Flynn which Skyler understood why he had wanted to do so and when he did, she easily complied.

Meanwhile Skyler and Walt's daughter Holly was now 18 years old and has just finished up with High School. She had no memory of anything and Skyler, Marie and Flynn didn't say anything or tell Holly anything that had happened. It was a greatly guarded secret and even when Holly would ask about her father, everyone would change the subject and no one would anwser.

Skyler looked up at the clock almost midnight and Holly still wasn't home, though now that she was older Skyler wasn't so demanding about curfew for Holly but still she worried her and so she dialed her on the phone. "Hello?" came Holly's voice from the other end.

"Holly, where are you? Are you okay? I just wanted to check on you because I thought I heard gunshots." Skyler said trying not to sound worried but clearly she couldn't hide it.

"Chill Mom, I'm fine. I just was hanging out with my friends and we had some business to take care of." Holly merely said. "Like what?" Skyler asked suspiciously, she know her daughter wasn't a saint infact her daughter had always constantly gotten in trouble.

Holly had been even worse then being considered the bad kid and done far worse things then Skyler had been aware of though. "Like picking my paycheck and hanging out with my friends at iHop." Holly responded with.

"Oh okay, I'm going to bed now sweetie. Wake me when you get home and be careful." Skyler said, though in truth maybe she was overreacting in someways. "No prob mom." Holly said and hung up.

Skyler went to bed, meanwhile Holly stood over Marine Anderson with the gun in her hand and snorted slightly. Her name on the streets had become Foxfire because she had a fiery temper and she was beautiful so she decided to combine foxxy with fiery and it morphed.

Plus when she didn't get her way, the fire would spread endlessly.

Like her father Holly had excelled at chemistry and got the best grades in it when she hadn't been ditching school. Oh she did have her share of cooking meth and Marine Anderson had been her partner but Marine never once let her cook only assist him in such.

They're stuff was not as pure as her father's had been but then again Holly hadn't had much of a hand in cooking much even if Marine insisted they were partners and most of the time forced her to do all the dealing on the streets.

Finally not getting paid and him taking most of the credit when she did the dealing and had assisted him had drive her over the edge.

Holly turned towards her friends as she spoke. "Yep I definitely got my paycheck now lets go to iHop I'm starving." Holly said as her friends nodded. "Yeah let's go I'm starving as hell, what about the gun? Foxfire?" Tess asked.

"I know someone who take care of it." Holly simply said she left the scene extremely quick with her friends.

No one would know that Holly had been involved with this incident. No one except her friends even knew about her job.

Meanwhile History would be repeating itself, in ten fold.

(A/N: I hope this epilogue has come out good enough I tried to make it good and I'm sorry if it came out sloppy and all over the place! Also sorry if the end of this chapter sucked I tried! Please review and be kind!)


End file.
